¿Qué debería hacer?
by GatoChocapic666
Summary: Nueva casa, nueva escuela, nuevos compañeros, la mayoría bastante excéntricos, en especial uno que captó su mirada en su peor momento, se cristalizó al sentirse observado por esos ojos tan atrayentes. Jaccup lemon en un futuro AU
1. el comienzo

Ninguna de las películas ni personajes acá me pertenecen (ojalá)

¿Qué debería hacer?

No sabes lo que pasará, no sabes si las cosas irán bien y tampoco sabes cuando estás enamorado hasta que lo vives. La mayoría de la gente dice que el periodo de la adolescencia es el más difícil de la vida, pero él no lo creía así, para esa persona, el pequeño Hans 'Hiccup' Horrendous Haddock III, ser un chico no era nada de otro mundo, estaba rodeado de personas como el, aburridas personas hay que decir

Tenía a su padre el Estoico el vasto como le decían sus amigos, también tenía a su gato, Toothless y le decía así exactamente porque le faltaba uno de sus dientes de la orilla en su mandíbula, tenía un primo lejano y los recuerdos de su linda madre que trabajaba por allá lejos cruzando el mar

Claro que lo que él no sabía que viviría cosas un tanto diferentes cuando saliera

Vivía en una pequeña ciudad en noruega (muy pequeña) Berk, tierra de vikingos, y eso todos lo decían 'somos de Berk tierra de los más feroces vikingos que hayan existido' repetía su padre siempre que tenía la oportunidad. A él no le importaba demasiado su línea de sangre pasada, tener o no ascendencia vikinga solo cambiaba una cosa en su vida; la beca

Había postulado a una beca para salir del pequeño lugar e ir a un internado en Inglaterra, tenía más posibilidad que los otros examinados por lo mismo, algo así como una beca interracial, los lugares predestinados eran, Estados Unidos, Francia e Inglaterra, terminó eligiendo la última porque según su padre solo había 'un corto mar' de distancia y además que se manejaba bastante bien con el inglés

No sabía exactamente a qué parte de Inglaterra iría pero saldría del lugar, aunque no se podían llevar mascotas, su mejor amigo le acompañaría eso era seguro.

'lo se papá' su padre lo había acompañado hasta Lakselv donde tomaría su avión

Desde Berk que estaba en una de las entradas al mar de Barent, el mar más congelado (exageración de su padre) daba más de cuatro horas en bus, que viajo más que nada durmiendo y tratando de que Toothless no hiciera demasiado ruido

'no debes meterte en problemas' le reiteraba la figura paterna

'nunca lo he hecho, no tengo la necesidad de hacerlo ahora' decía cada vez más ansioso. Nunca en la vida había salido de Berk, lo único que le divertía era leer, había dado vuelta la biblioteca de la ciudad buscando libros nuevos, pero no mucho había encontrado

El lugar era en verdad pequeño, no tenía más de tres mil habitantes, gente fuerte y testaruda, un lugar duro para vivir, por ello la gente era como era

'siempre hay una primera vez para todo' le decía el pelirrojo hombre 'Hiccup' llamó serio

El menor volteó la mirada, fijo sus profundos ojos verdes en los azules de su padre, sabía que le diría algo importante

'irás a Oxford' soltó 'un viejo amigo es el director del internado' abrió grande los ojos

¿Por qué su padre tenía tantos contactos?

'y tu madre es la sub-directora' eso lo dejó casi en shock 'se lo que piensas' comenzó 'pero tu madre estaba muy afanada en salir de la ciudad, pero yo debía quedarme, sabes que tengo cargos'

Y así era, Hiccup era el único hijo del alcalde de la Berk. El sinceramente no se sentía parte de la ciudad, solo quería salir de allí

'lo comprendo…' decía quedadamente, solo atinó a desviar la mirada y tratar de pensar en el viaje que tendría

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que hicieron el llamado

*pasajeros al vuelo 187 con destino a Oxford Reino Unido por favor abordar* repitió la voz melodiosa de la muchacha un par de veces más. El chico miró su boleto, número 187 y soltó un suspiro pesado

Ambos estaban callados hasta que el mismo rompió el silencio 'creo que ya me debo ir' dijo poniéndose su gastada mochila verde oscura al hombro

Llevaba el cabello castaño rojizo por sobre los hombros, ni corto ni largo, solo normal, sus ojos verdes brillaban con emoción comprimida, usaba unos pantalones de cotelé cafés (regalo de Gobber por navidad), una simple camisa verde y una abrigo café también, su ropa casual. Apretó el agarré a los brazos de la mochila y estuvo a punto de hablar

'siento haber sido distante contigo Hiccup, sólo traté de hacerlo posible cuando tu madre se tuvo que ir' soltó su padre rápidamente

El menor sonrió 'lo se papá, le abrazó lentamente

*último llamado a los pasajeros…* interrumpió de nuevo la chica al altavoz

'me debo ir' decía el muchacho

'que te valla bien, mi pequeño Vikingo' le alentó su padre

El menor caminó rápidamente por el pasillo hasta llegar al terminal donde por fin podría embarcar. Le entregó a la muchacha que estaba en la cabeza de la fila, su ficha, le mostró su ID y su boleto, la chica le sonrió y le dijo en un tono demasiado amable 'passere'

'takk' sonrió a medias

…

Cuando despertó solo se dignó a ver por la ventana, estaba todo oscuro, había salido a de casa a las seis de la mañana, y en ese momento el sol ya estaba bastante alto

Sus cosas por hacer eran;

Llegar a Oxford, ir a la estación de Buses y subirse en el primero que partiera hacia el este y allí llegar hasta la academia

Le esperaban cosas grandes. Escuchó la voz de una muchacha y la miró escéptico. Habían llegado al fin. Soltó un leve jadeo de miedo y tomó sus cosas de vuelta, caminó lentamente hacia la puerta y escuchó decir 'god dag' en tono suave

Caminó unos momentos más, siguiendo a la multitud y lo vio

'parece un palacio de cristal' susurró. Todos a su alrededor hablaban en inglés el solo estaba ajeno a eso, le agradaba el tono en que hablaban, le parecía gracioso de alguna manera

Llevaba su mochila al hombro y cuando vio la huincha de las maletas corrió a ella esperando con ansias sus cosas, una maleta gris y la querida porta mascotas negro. Se escuchó maullar al gato cuando tomó caja con rendija

'espero no te haya ido tan mal allá abajo' le dijo en tono suave a Toothless que solo se volteó para seguir durmiendo, soltó un suspiró y salió del lugar siendo así ahogado en un mar de choferes que le preguntaban por taxis

'no no thanks' trataba de alejarlos, llegó a la parada de buses donde pudo sentarse cómodamente a esperar el bus, volteó un poco la mirada, hacia el panel

'veintisiete paradas por recorrer…. Aún es de mañana Hiccup, no te desanimes' se decía con un suspiró más. Esperó por un par de minutos hasta que vio a lo lejos el bus, agarró sus cosas fuertemente y se levantó para poder tomarlo

El móvil paró frente suyo, y el pequeño entró, pagó con una tarjeta inteligente que su padre le había comprado 'Buen día' dijo por lo bajo y se sentó en la penúltima fila. Era día de semana, ya iban a ser las diez y le estaba entrando el hambre. Mandó una corta mirada al conductor, que estaba llevando a cabo su labor, entonces abrió su bolso y sacó de ella un paquete de galletas familiar, y comenzó a comer lentamente, queriendo que le duraran todo el viaje

El gato comenzó a maullar, por lo que lo dejó salir, bajo la enojada mirada de la persona que iba al volante, el minino se acurrucó sobre sus piernas del castaño que simplemente se dedicó a acariciarlo y le entró el gusto al sentir que el pequeño Toothless ronroneaba de placer

Se distrajo así un rato, claro que llevaba la cuenta de las paradas, eran con la última que pasaron nueve. El autobús iba vacío (cosa que no lograba entender) al subir habían alrededor de ocho o nueve personas y ahora solo dos, y al parecer iban bien acaramelados, el chico pecoso solo trataba de no mirarlos demasiado

Se acomodaba una y otra vez, miraba por la ventana y luego dejaba de hacerlo, le gustaban los cambios del paisaje, las eternas paradas de la concurrida ciudad, hasta como de a poco iba llegando al tranquilo campo, y ya eran dieciséis paradas

En su momento de aburrimiento, simplemente tomó al minino negro lo maniobró hasta hacerlo llegar a su cabeza, el pequeño se aferró con las garras, haciendo al Haddock soltar un jadeo de dolor, pero luego se relajó y solo se quedó como el sombrero del muchacho. Sonriendo llegaron a la parada número diecisiete y el menor se dio cuenta que los dos tórtolos en los asientos de al frente ya no estaban, cerró los ojos para tomar un poco de aire y al abrirlos vio en la entrada de al frente un muchacho de cabello blanco que lo miraba con una sonrisa muy poco disimulada

El castaño se sonrojó furiosamente y sacó al gato de su cabeza, que se heló al instante. El joven alto lo miraba atento, soltando una risita y se le acercó lentamente, como esperando que el pequeño se calmara. Al llegar cerca del menor, se sentó frente a él, en el asiento de al frente

Al pequeño le latía el corazón a mil, no sabía qué hacer, además Toothless le había arañado toda la mano pero… ¿por qué se había apurado tanto en sacarse al gato de la cabeza? ¿Acaso no quería parecer idiota frente al chico desconocido? bueno, de cualquier manera tenía una vista perfecta de su nuca, tenía esos cabellos cafés naciéndole, llevaba el cabello corto y hacía un lado, se notaba que tenía gel encima, cabello blanco con raíces cafés, Hiccup solo soltó una pequeña risa

Le había visto muy poco la cara pero se notaba guapo ¿guapo él? Claro que un hombre puede decir que otro es guapo… no es nada raro

El autobús se mecía de un lado a otro y el en su distracción dejó caer su maleta gris. Sonó fuertemente y el saltó al darse cuenta de que estaba en el suelo, el muchacho en frente de él también se dio cuenta y se volteó dejando ver sus azules ojos preocupados que se clavaban sobre el pequeño

El gato saltó del susto, quedando pegado en el respaldo del asiento del muchacho desconocido, que soltó un pequeño jadeo al sentir una perturbación. Hiccup se apresuró en agacharse y en eso el otro chico también lo hizo, y en el momento en que el castaño estiró la mano esta chocó con la mano grande y fría, una corriente le entró, se le desató una tormenta en el interior, no supo que hacer hasta que lo escuchó

'¿estás bien?' su voz era grave y serena, pero no perdía ese aire risueño e infantil, el pequeño despertó de su letargo y solo pudo asentir lentamente, observando esos ojos zafiros, entonces se levantó y como pudo tomó el objeto caído

La dejó en la silla contigua a la suya y se sentó rápidamente, y entró en duda ¿Dónde estaba su gato? Paseo la mirada por el lugar, hasta que calló en cuenta de la cosa en el respaldo de la silla 'pobre idiota' le tocó la cuello y le rascó ahí hasta que se relajó y calló dormido 'así mejor' sonrió

El blanquecino chico había estado atento a todo, desde que entró al bus y estaba allí un muchacho con un gato en la cabeza, se veía muy lindo cuando suspiraba con cansancio y sus ojos verdes al verlo se abrieron de par en par _**soy demasiado guapo**_se decía mientras se reía un poco de la desesperación del chico, y solo avanzó hacía el asiento cercano, solo para provocarlo más

Sentía esa mirada clavada en su nuca, no le molestaba, de hecho se sentía bastante elogiado. Escuchó un ruido sordo e inmediatamente se dio vuelta, sintió un movimiento en su asiento pero no le quiso tomar demasiada importancia, vio en el suelo una maleta gris y se iba a agachar para recogerla, pero al estirar un poquitito el brazo, toco sin quererlo la cálida y pequeña mano del otro chico, sintió en sí mismo la primavera y el otoño juntos, y solo atinó a decir

'¿estás bien?'

...

'me llamo Jack Frost ¿y tú?' decía el alto chico mientras se volteaba

Estaban sentados casi de la misma forma, el pequeño en el penúltimo asiento y Jack adelante, solo que se había volteado para poder hablar con mayor comodidad

'Hiccup' decía sonrojado, tenía al gato en las piernas

'¿sólo eso?' preguntaba, el castaño suspiró y al Frost le entró la duda '¿Qué pasa?'

El de ojos verdes dijo 'mi nombre es muy largo, la gente se suele reír de él…' sólo miró a otro lado 'Hans Horrendous Haddock III' se resignaba al sentir la mirada curiosa del mayor 'pero todos me dicen Hiccup'

'no eres de por aquí ¿cierto?' decía con el inglés perfectamente británico, todo de él era perfecto, a pesar de que se le notaba que llevaba el pelo teñido le sentaba bastante bien, y sus ojos azules eran simplemente cautivadores

'nop, vine de Noruega' soltó como si nada. El blanco muchacho abrió los ojos bien grandes ¿desde noruega? Entonces había cruzado todo el mar del norte…

'Valla…' ya se le había pasado la primera sorpresa '¿y por qué llegaste hasta acá? ¿Acaso buscas algo?' se sentía bastante curioso por lo que el chico le fuera a decir

El castaño solo se había limitado a mirar por la ventana, pensaba que si miraba los ojos de Jack, se le iría el alma 'solo un poco de libertad y conocimiento' soltó triste, no quiso dejar a su padre, pero no había de otra

Se callaron unos momentos en los que solo se escuchaba el ronronear del minino, con cada toque el gato se relajaba más en sus piernas, y entonces Jack decidió cortar la densa atmósfera '¿A dónde irás?' le preguntó

'A una de estas academias internado… creo que se llamaba Brotherhood Academy, o algo así' el mayor abrió los ojos, pero no dejó ver su cara de sorpresa 'pero aún falta un poco para llegar. ¿tú a dónde vas?' se dignó a alargar la conversación

'ahí también, allí estudio…' dijo quedándose callado al final

Ambos chicos se miraron por unos momentos, esos ojos tan fríos se encontraron con los jades del castaño, este se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y desvió la mirada y acarició al gato en sus piernas casi frenéticamente. Cuando el Vikingo había mirado a Jack a los ojos este lo estaba mirando ¿eso que quería decir? ¿Qué le gustaban sus ojos y a él los suyos? No podía ser

'entonces vamos juntos' decía arrastrando las palabras, sin querer mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo. El más alto sonrió, porque sí, el 1.64 del castaño con destellos rojizos era claramente superado por el 1.88 del otro

'claro' sonrió Jack

Ambos se quedaron callados, disfrutando del silencio, de la compañía del otro tal vez. Y entonces el menor calló en cuenta de que ya iban veintiséis paradas de la veintisiete y dijo

'ya hay que bajarnos, la escuela está cerca de la siguiente parada' tomó sus cosas, pero sintió la manos fría del otro sobre la suya

'Espera, bajémonos después' Hiccup no entendió que quería decir 'verás algo maravilloso si nos quedamos por dos paradas más, aún hay tiempo' el pequeño muchacho se quedó sin habla, dejó sus cosas en su lugar de nuevo, y se sentó donde mismo, algo le decía que tenía que hacerle caso a la voz calmada que le hablaba

'hhn' respondió es un monosílabo mirando por la ventana

El tiempo pasó, seguían siendo sólo tres personas en el autobús y un gato, el menor tenía al animal en las piernas y el mayor solo observaba el paisaje, ambos absortos en sus diferentes pensamientos

'ven' Hiccup había visto con pena como pasaban la academia y solo había logrado suspirar 'recoge tus cosas, rápido' entró en cuenta de que le hablaban en ese momento. Se volvió a colgar la mochila de los dos brazos e intentó tomar la maleta, pero le fue imposible, entonces Jack le hizo el favor de llevarla y el menor de quedó con el porta mascotas, el gato simplemente los siguió 'pare el bus señor' le decía en un tono jovial el más alto desde donde se encontraban al conductor

El hombre soltó frases irreconocibles en lo que el castaño pelirrojo se acomodaba para levantarse. Entonces el autobús frenó y ambos chicos se bajaron en el paradero

'¿Dónde vamos?' decía inocente. El gato se estiró como todo minino hace, él hizo lo mismo

'sígueme' solo le dijo el muchacho, fue ahí cuando Hiccup se dio cuenta de que Jack lo pasaba en altura, y por bastante. El pequeño trató de seguirlo, iban a paso un paso moderadamente lento, disfrutando del paisaje, el pequeño en especial

En su vida había visto un lugar tan verde

'es muy bonito' sonó su voz por lo bajo 'donde yo vivía todo estaba congelado, nueve de los doce meses nevaba y los otros tres, simplemente granizaba' al escuchar eso el mayor se sintió extraño 'era lo mejor, pero esto…' ¿estaba diciendo que le gustaban los climas helados? ¿Había encontrado al fin a su alma gemela? 'esto no lo cambio por nada' sonrió al final, oh falsa alarma 'nunca pensé poder ver algo así de bonito'

'entonces espérate un poco, porque cuando lleguemos a donde te llevo, quedarás encantado'

Lo sabía, sabía que era horriblemente peligroso seguir a un desconocido en un país desconocido, pero algo en Jack le inspiraba confianza, quería seguirlo, parecía alguien que te cuidaría

Iban por un sendero de tierra, se habían desviado de la pista de autos y cada vez se adentraban más en al interior de lo desconocido, claro que sin salirse del sendero. En eso, llegaron a una reja alta y el mayor sacó un llavero y abrió la puerta, a Hiccup sólo se le hizo curioso

El mayor caminaba sin dejar notar su nerviosismo, no sabía por qué pero ese pequeño chico le hacía sentir intranquilo, casi como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento, y calló en cuenta, esa pequeña persona era igual a su hermana. Soltó un jadeo y llevó su mano libre a su boca en un gesto de incredulidad

No podía ser verdad, pero lo era… Hiccup era igual a Emma, tenían una personalidad parecida y también se parecían bastante físicamente, claro ahí estaba el por qué se había encariñado con el niño. Se giró mientras seguía caminando y lo miró, llevaba la porta mascotas en las dos manos ¿Cómo podía haber caminado con esas cosas solo?

El castaño estaba maravillado con la planicie verde y eso que era solo una planicie verde, podía ver el brillo en sus ojos, esos lindos ojos que le decían_ ven_ eran su perdición. El pequeño desvió la mirada del paisaje y lo miró a el

'no deberías caminar así, podrías caerte' soltó para después volver a mirar el lugar mientras llamaba a Toothless

'conozco el lugar, no importa' soltó como si nada 'sólo un poco más y verás algo mejor que una planicie Hiccup' el susodicho se sonrojó y cerró los ojos con fuerza, entonces Jack se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr 'ven acá'

Subieron un camino, aun cuando llevaba la maleta del chiquillo era más rápido, subieron por una pequeña colina sólo para que el pequeño se deslumbrara realmente por lo que veía

Bajo la colina se podía ver un y cristalino lago, juraría que se podía ver el reflejo de las nubes en él, alrededor habían unos enormes árboles que daban sombra, uno en especial llamó su atención, era morado oscuro, resaltaba entre los otros verdes, además se dio cuenta del par de columpios que colgaban de entre las ramas de este llamativo árbol, vio también cerca de allí una casa de cuidador verde escura, bastante oxidada en realidad, sinceramente trató de no prestarle atención

'eller gud' susurró quedándose prendado por lo que veía 'es muy…veldig pen' se volteó hacía el más alto 'gracias' le dijo mandándole una sonrisa inconscientemente

Jack simplemente se quedó estático, el ver una sonrisa tan pura y tierna le sorprendió, las pecas que descansaban en las mejillas y nariz del muchacho parecieron brillar y sus ojos entre cerrados también, no podía descifrar con exactitud lo que estaba sintiendo, sólo sabía que era algo que no había tenido dentro antes

'ven vamos' comenzó a correr otra voz, seguido por el pequeño pecoso, ambos llegaron al árbol violáceo y se sentaron en las plataformas dejando todas las cosas en el suelo, se miraron una vez más y rieron por un poco, disfrutando del tiempo juntos. Ambos estaban realmente cómodos en la compañía del otro

'y… ¿acá que se hace para divertirse?' soltó Hiccup cuando ya estaban calmados. El otro pensó por un poco

'cosas normales' le decía con una sonrisa que no daba a entender nada bueno, el menor solo arqueó la ceja 'ya sabes, ir por ahí, sólo estar, saltarse las clases y causar un poco de desorden' le sonrió muy ampliamente al final

El castaño solo abrió grande los ojos ¿Jack era un chico problema? No podía ser, confiaba en que su ingenuo juicio estaba errado, si eso debía ser

'¿A sí? ¿y qué más?' probó '¿haces maldades acaso?' rio un poco mientras golpeaba con el puño el brazo del otro muy juguetonamente

'Siempre que puedo' le devolvió el golpe amistoso, él pequeño sólo forzó una risa, aunque después de ver la sonriente cara de Jack olvidó todo lo que había dicho recién, solo concentrándose en su masculina cara, y sus ojos azules claros

Ellos hablaron, Hiccup le habló de su padre, el único familiar que realmente conocía Jack en cambió de su abuelo, le había contado que era el director del internado y que gracias a él no estaba solo por las calles o trabajando

Se había mudado a Oxford para vivir con su abuelo paterno pero al saber que era el director de un internado escapó, aunque después de unos días lo encontraron, el anciano lo había amenazado con volver a escaparse, le dijo que era un hombre amable, muy bonachón, pero que siempre metía miedo por aquí y allá

'¿cuántos años tienes Jack?' le decía el pequeño. El mayor lo miró, le parecía en verdad tierno _**como pueden existir personas así en este siglo, tan pequeñas y frágiles**_

'ya llevo dieciséis inviernos dentro de poco cumplo los diecisiete ¿tú?' le sonrió. El menor se le amargó la cara

'quince, pero en primavera serán dieciséis'

Ambos estaban sentados, él pequeño estaba jugueteando con sus propios pies y entonces una alarma sonó en el teléfono de Hiccup, saltó de la sorpresa y el de pelo blanco sólo soltó una pequeña carcajada. El gato en la orilla del lago, donde jugueteaba con unas plantas llegó instintivamente cerca del menor

_La comida de Toothless _ponía la alarma… Ya había pasado la hora en la que tenía que llegar, él le racionaba la comida al gato a las seis veinte, y debía de haber estar en la escuela seis y media. Al notar el mutismo del otro, Jack le preguntó

'¿Qué pasa?' le tocó el hombro

'voy tarde, muy tarde' se levantó rápido, y agarró sus cosas como pudo 'me descuidé, ahora no podré llegar a la hora' soltaba por lo bajo

'cálmate pequeño' le tocaba el hombro, el castaño se dio vuelta y le mostró sus ojos llorosos

Esa era una de sus debilidades, ver a las chicas llorar (no era una chica pero era algo parecido), nunca pudo soportar ver bajar lágrimas por las mejillas de alguien

'Yo te llevo espera' el más alto corrió a la casa de cuidador, se escucharon ruidos extraños, de cosas cayendo, cosas metálicas y cuando lo vio salir se quedó con la boca abierta

Frente a él había una motocicleta negra satinada, y Jack estaba sobre ella 'me la dio mi abuelo por navidad, rápido súbete' no se hizo esperar, tomó al gato y lo metió en su abrigo mientras lo cerraba, bajó su mochila y amarró el porta mascotas a ella, la volvió a poner sobre su hombro, su maleta la puso en un bolso que colgaba a un costado de la moto de Jack

Este encendió el monstruo y rugió como nunca, se asustó, pero ya no había vuelta atrás entonces partió con cuidado hasta llegar al cerco, donde sin bajar del vehículo cerró la puerta y siguió hasta llegar al asfalto

'acá vamos' dijo mientras volteaba un poco la cabeza 'agárrate, no querrás volarte' le dijo a Hiccup con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa

Giró el acelerador con tal potencia que el pequeño en verdad tubo la necesidad de aferrarse a la espalda protectora de Jack Fost, aun sin quererlo

Sentía el corazón del castaño pelirrojo latir a mil, y el suyo también, no era por la velocidad en exceso, ya estaba acostumbrada a ella… ¿entonces por qué? Ya un rato iba, entonces comenzó a sentir sobre el algo realmente frío, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que el cabello frente a él tenía unos casi invisibles copos de nieve, su ropa y la motocicleta también

Separó la cabeza de la espalda azulada frente a él y miró a su alrededor, caían lentamente copos de nieve, no era algo nuevo, pero no dejaba de gustarle. Ya después de unos 3 minutos a una velocidad que simplemente no está permitida, llegaron a la academia

Hiccup bajó del vehículo con la nariz congelada, sacó su maleta y entró al gato en la porta mascotas

'Gracias' le gritó a Jack mientras corría 'te veo luego, quizás' dijo lo último por lo bajo. El más alto sólo atinó a sacar la llave de la moto y suspirar

'Sí que es un chico diferente' dijo mientras pasaba una de sus manos por la nuca '¿qué debería hacer?

…

Bien bien, no sabía si en verdad debía de subir esto… cuando fui a ver la secuela de entrenando a tu dragón en el cine acá en Chile me emocioné mucho, mis amigas igual, y no éramos las únicas enfermas que se quedamos hasta que los créditos terminaron c: fue lo más gracioso

Espero que les guste y eso  
Bye


	2. nuevo inicio

Ninguna de las películas acá ni los personajes me pertenecen (ojalá)

¿Qué debería hacer?

Se había subido a una moto que iba a exceso de velocidad, se le había congelado la nariz por el poco viento helado que le llegaba, casi se calló cuando corría para llegar a la puerta escolar a la hora exacta ¿y que ganó? Que lo dejaron esperando en la recepción

El pobre muchacho le había dicho a la secretaría del lugar quien era y para que venía, pero ella le dijo que el señor director no se encontraba en el colegio en el momento y lo dejaron sentado esperando en aquella incómoda banca. _**Esto es lo peor**_ se decía, llevaba por lo menos diez minutos en el lugar y más encima su gato no paraba de hacer ruido

'cállate de una vez Toothless, nos descubrirán' decía tratando de callar al gato. En hacer sus movimientos ni se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba justo a su lado

'¿Qué tratas de hacer?' dijo una voz muy profunda como para ser de un estudiante, el menor se dio cuenta de eso y volteó. Frente a él se encontraba un hombre viejo con el pelo largo y bigote canoso también

'nada señor' decía mientras se sentaba derecho, no quería causar mala impresión a nadie, ambos estaban sentados

'¿a quién esperas, muchacho?' decía bonachón el hombre

El castaño no sabía que hacer 'al director' dijo casi en un susurro, sinceramente no quería contarle sus planes a aquella persona 'pero parece ser que aún no ha llegado' dijo un poco (bastante) molesto. El hombre soltó un corto ruido de sorpresa

'¿y eso te molesta mucho?' le preguntó inocente él mayor. 'un poco, el tiene responsabilidades, aun así hay un mínimo de cordialidad que se debe mostrar' decía el pequeño para mirar al viejo una vez más 'ahora que lo pienso…' _**es igual a como Jack lo describió **_pensó, le había dicho: es un viejo alto y parecerá decrépito pero no lo es, usa ropa roja y como que da miedo, tiene el pelo blanco de lo viejo que está, pero es muy buena onda

'usted… ¿es por casualidad el abuelo de Jack?' hizo casi en cubierto la pregunta que en verdad quería saber ¿eres el director?. Al hombre le brillaron los ojos de felicidad

'Valla, mi nieto tiene un amigo' dijo sonriendo y abrazando al muchacho por los hombros 'pues sip, soy el director del internado, perdón por la tardanza, estaba en una reunión importante' le volvía a sonreír. El menor no sabía qué hacer, había expresado su molestia por la actitud del hombre justo en frente de el

'Pues que bien al fin se ha desocupado' trató de forzar una sonrisa, pero estaba muy nervioso como para que le saliera natural, por lo que solo bajó la mirada

'ven pequeño, vamos a mi oficina' le dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda que le reconfortó bastante. El castaño había tomado sus cosas y seguía al hombre silenciosamente, _**¿estuvo bien dejar solo a Jack? ¿Me lo encontraré otra vez? ¿o no…?**_ Sus divagaciones se apropiaban cada vez más de su cabeza, hasta que chocó con algo grande y suave, subió su mirada y vio la nuca del director 'valla que estabas distraído' dijo mientras abría una gran puerta de madera, el sólo se sonrojó y clavó su mirada en el suelo 'entra, entra' le animaban

Sus pasos fueron rápidos y certeros, hasta estar por fin en el lugar, era bastante alucinante ya que según su punto de vista todo era enorme -a pesar de ser una exageración del mismo-, le parecía maravilloso, las paredes de la habitación estaban, al parecer, hechas de madera sólida, además de las múltiples repisas y libreros que había, su mirada llegó a un gran objeto en particular, una chimenea propia, entendía que para los meses de helada servía bastante, pero ¿era necesario tener una para si en la oficina? Al parecer a aquel hombre le gustaban las cosas a la antigua. Algo más que llamó su atención fueron aquellas espadas que descansaban sobre la chimenea en unos pedestales, eran formidables y simplemente le asustaron

Dirigió su mirada a North, estaba sentado en una silla de terciopelo, detrás de un gran escritorio lleno con artículos de oficina y algunos adornos un tanto anticuados para su gusto _**¿quién tiene unas figuras de renos en el escritorio? **_'siéntate muchacho' le decía mientras con su mano apuntaba educadamente otra silla de terciopelo al otro lado del escritorio

El pequeño asintió y se dirigió allí sin chistar, dejó sus valijas en el suelo quedándose únicamente con su mochila en sus manos, al momento de sentarse se hundió en lo blando del mueble, pero reaccionó rápido para sacar algunas cosas que necesitaría; documentos, aburridos documentos

'Bien Hans' comenzó al hombre, escuchar su primer nombre le hizo sentir raro, se tensó sin saber porque, quizás el hecho de que nadie lo llamara así le hizo acostumbrarse a su sobrenombre, o sólo el miedo de ser reconocido, el miedo a destacar demasiado 'o Hiccup, como decía el correo de tu padre' le sonrió al notar la incomodidad del muchacho '¿me dejarías…?' dijo extendiendo la mano

El menos asintió 'yo… tengo una carta de mi padre' dijo mientras dejaba los documentos en la mesa, aquello sorprendió a North

El de pelo blanco abrió la carta rápidamente con el instrumento apropiado y la sacó del sobre

''

_**Querido amigo**_

_**Quiero que sepas que a pesar de haber perdido contacto por estos años, aun pienso en ti como algo importante, me ayudaste mucho en esos momentos difíciles y además me ayudaste también con Valka, después de conocerla me diste todos esos consejos tan ridículos y cursis que finalmente dieron sus frutos, que en este momento debe estar frente a ti -o algo parecido-**_

_**Mi pequeño Hiccup es un muchacho muy especial, y no lo digo porque sea su padre, tubo las notas más altas de las escuela desde que tiene memoria, no le va mucho al deporte, padece de asma por ello hay que ser precavidos, por favor guíalo cuando llegue a ti, ayúdalo**_

_**Se que te estoy pidiendo mucho, pero deja a mi pequeño vikingo en un lugar seguro, tiene que hacer amigos, sabes que en Berk no hay tantos chicos de su edad con los que se llevara bien, sólo tenía a Cami, por ello te confió la tarea. Hiccup es muy inteligente pero es despistado a morir siempre se lo recuerdo, además estoy seguro de que en este momento ni siquiera se acuerda de que su propia madre trabaja donde estará viviendo por las próximas temporadas**_

''

El mayor elevó la vista de la carta y vio que efectivamente el pequeño estaba en su mundo, mirando casi a la nada, sosteniendo con fuerza su mochila y jugueteando con el cierre sin darse cuenta

''

_**Por favor ayúdalo a encontrarse con su madre, cuando él te lo pida estará listo, y se paciente, es muy tímido para su edad**_

_**Te agradece eternamente**_

_**Stoik, tu amigo**_

_**PD: Hiccup aún no cumple los dieciséis, por favor acéptalo en la escuela como para el Sixth form* de igual manera, déjalo con tu copo de nieve, estoy seguro que se llevarán bien**_

''

El pequeño chico era menor que su polluelo blanco, pero ya se conocían, o al menos esa es la conclusión que podía rescatar de sus primeros diálogos con Hiccup, entonces los asignaría en el mismo salón, además así su nieto dejaría de odiar tanto a la humanidad como parecía hacerlo

'dime pequeño, ¿tienes tu informe escolar en algún lugar?' le preguntó el mayor, el castaño Rojizo asintió y miró los papeles que anteriormente le había entregado al director, este le sonrió y pasó a revisar

Historial médico, páginas y páginas de Historial médico, carta del director del otro colegio y el informe de calificaciones, lo abrió lentamente y se sorprendió bastante, eran notas bastante altas solamente había -la última de parte en su mayoría de la asignatura de educación física- en su reporte. Le echó un ojo al muchacho pero este estaba jugando con las figuras de reno en su mesa, y volvió entonces a la hoja, en todos los exámenes orales tenía nota menor, en los escritos eran más altas

'dime Hiccup' el castaño subió la mirada avergonzado de quizás quien sabe qué '¿tu inglés es bueno?' le sonrió para apaciguar el ambiente. El pequeño sólo pensó unos momentos antes de contestar

'si, si le preocupa puede tomarme un examen' dijo mirándolo a los ojos 'también puedo hablar irlandés, francés y alemán básico, he estado aburrido por años en la biblioteca' le dijo para sonreír ampliamente al final. North soltó una estruendosa carcajada

'me caes muy bien muchacho' dejó los documentos en la mesa nuevamente 'estarás en el internado como si fuera un Sixth form, las edades acá van desde los trece hasta los dieciocho, ay 500 alumnos, separado mixtamente, tu dormitorio…' dejó de hablar 'estarás en el 125B, es la última, las habitaciones son para dos alumnos, por ello compartirás cuarto' le sonrió amablemente 'tu uniforme está acá, también tu calendario y tus clases' hizo una pausa para pensar 'mañana puedes venir por tus libros, tu padre los pagó de ante mano. Hay unos folletos y un mapa del campus, por si acaso' dijo 'además… ten cuidado con ese gato, te lo dejaré pasar, sólo porque eres el hijo de tu padre' cerró finalmente

El pequeño estaba ciertamente confundido, tanta información junta y todo tan rápido no le entró al primer momento, así que se concentró un poco ¿acaso había dicho que le dejaba tener a Toothless dentro? El hombre se levantó y le entregó a chiquillo lo anterior, este metió los folletos y el uniforme en su mochila, dejándose el mapa y la llave con el número de habitación en el bolsillo, se levantó lentamente, agarrando sus cosas que residían en el suelo y sonriéndole nervioso

'estate tranquilo, estoy más que seguro que tu compañero de piso cuidará de ti… no hay duda' dijo para sonreírle, se levantó lentamente de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla y esperar al chico que venía cargando todas sus cosas 'debes llegar hasta la recepción, doblar a la derecha y salir por la puerta, habrá un letrero sobresaliente que dirá dormitorios, debes seguirlo al de chicos, habrá algunas puertas con números y apellidos, síguelas hasta encontrar tu número y entra allí, será la última' le sonrió al castaño rojizo mientras le golpeaba la espalda y reía una vez más 'comienzas el lunes' valla, tenía dos días para descansar su cuerpo y mente

…

Llevaba un rato sentado en aquella silla, mientras North leía la carta de su padre, pero él había estado reflexionando _**Jack dijo que estudiaba acá, él lo dijo, además tenemos casi la misma edad y por probabilidad nos veremos seguido, viviremos en la misma institución, no podemos no vernos nunca ¿o si?**_ Esos pensamientos le carcomían la cabeza _**no no no, piensa positivo, es un chico amable y bastante astuto, yo igual**__**,**__** seguro lo podré encontrar, sueno desesperado… o no, sueno como una colegiala enamorada ¿Qué me pasa? Jack es sólo un estudiante simpático que me encontré antes de llegar, si eso es, una persona realmente simple**_ sip, el pequeño divagaba y seguía divagando

Antes de poder reaccionar sintió la voz profunda del mayor '…escolar en algún lugar?' dios que le había dicho _**¿Qué hago?¿qué dijo recién?**_ Entonces hizo lo que cualquier persona racional habría hecho, solamente asentir, decir que si simplemente y desviar la mirada, al notar que el hombre se había movido y se callaba, subió un poco la mirada y lo vio en otras cosas… al parecer todo fue bien _**si, todo de acuerdo a lo planeado**_ sin saber cuándo, movió sus manos a los pequeños renos en la mesa, jugueteó con ellos sin tomarles verdadera atención _**estúpido, estúpido Jack ¿por qué no sale de mi cabeza? Que me pasa hoy, estoy como que ido, quizás es por el viaje… si debió ser la excitación de estar en un país nuevo, además estar con alguien como Jack también es algo nuevo, se siente raro, como que algo se mueve, algo que nunca se había movido, ni siquiera con Camicazi… dioses ¿qué me pasa?**_ En las mejillas del menor descansaba un rubor bastante perceptible

Habló un poco con el mayor, contándole de sus experiencias con los idiomas, se le hacía fácil, sólo tenía que leerlo una o dos veces para que se acordara. Luego North le dijo algunas cosas que no entendió, le entregó más cosas aún y después le abrió la puerta y le dio indicaciones

Ya en la puerta le sonrió amablemente, el pequeño Hiccup le devolvió la sonrisa como pudo y partió, saludó a la recepcionista con la mirada, y giró a su derecha, pero antes de dar dos pasos se detuvo

'Hiccup' escuchó a lo lejos 'espera un poco' sonó más cerca. El pequeño se dio la vuelta y lo vió, más o menos a diez metros y hacía el, corría Jack

'Jack' dijo eufórico mientras también se acercaba al más alto '¿Qué haces acá?' dijo sonriendo, lo había encontrado mucho antes de lo que esperaba

'Luego de llegar me dio hambrita y me fui a comprar algo, pero me demoré más de lo que me esperaba' le revolvió el cabello castaño, el de pelo claro le quitó a Hiccup su valija y le sonrió 'vas a los dormitorios ¿cierto?' el pequeño asintió rápido mientras hacía un puchero mirando su maleta lejos de sus manos 'yo te llevo ¿en cuál quedaste?' dijo con su voz divertida

'en la… espérate un poco' dijo sonrojándose y buscando en sus bolsillos la llave, hacía cortos jadeos ya que no la encontraba y ante tal acto de desesperación Jack soltó una pequeña risa 'la 125B' le sonrió un poco apenado. El mayor ocultó su sorpresa bastante bien

'esto será divertido' susurró mientras emprendía camino 'sígueme pequeño' le decía haciendo un gesto con la mano, el pequeño castaño apresuró el paso para no perder a Jack

'¿Dónde dejaste la moto?' preguntó inocente mientras caminaban. Algunos chicos lo miraban curioso, pero se hacía el desconocido, no quería llamar demasiado la atención, pero no era el quien llamaba a las miradas 'digo ¿qué pasó con ella?'

'ah...' soltó sin muchas ganas 'la dejé en el estacionamiento de profes, me llegará una reprimenda pero ya que' le sonrió al final

Estaban absortos en la conversación, el más alto le explicaba a Hiccup algunas cosas del internado, un par de reglas -que claramente no seguía- y también de los profes 'si, el de historia es muy simpático, es relajado, todos le decimos sandman, es bajito y rechonchito, no habla mucho pero por alguna razón todos entendemos sus clases' _**que va, se la historia mundial al revés y al derecho y también la de gran Bretaña, no tendré problemas, de algo sirvió leer tanto en mis tiempos libres**_ 'también está Bunnymund, es bastante cómico cuando se enoja, te reirás bastante, es el profe de física'

Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado a los dormitorios '¿tú en cual dormitorio estás, Jack?' le preguntó amable el pequeño, definitivamente se sentiría más seguro si supiera donde estaría el mayor. Ya habían pasado bastantes habitaciones, estaban cerca de la suya

'en una del final' sólo le respondió eso, dejando al castaño rojizo con la duda _**¿me lo está ocultando? ¿Acaso no quiere estar cerca de mí?**_ '125B' dijo deteniéndose en frente de una última puerta rojiza con un letrero dorado, el mayor sacó de su bolsillo algo que dejó a pequeño estupefacto 'seremos compañeros de piso, Hiccup' el nombrado solo abrió los ojos grande y soltó un jadeo 'pasa' había abierto la puerta en su momento de euforia contenida

Dejó sus cosas en la entrada y miró todo asombrado, lo primero que vio fue un ventanal enorme -exageración suya- en medio de dos camas de plaza y media ya hechas, como ya era tarde, el cielo anaranjado de veía casi perfectamente desde aquella ventana, el papel tapiz no tenía estampados y era de color menta, las cortinas café claro. Se paró en medio de la habitación y dijo 'jeg elsker det' le sonrió al Frost 'digo…me encanta' le miró abochornado, siguió examinando la habitación, las dos camas estaban pegadas a sus respectivas paredes, sobre un desnivel con unos peldaños que las hacía estar casi treinta centímetros más altas de lo que en verdad eran, estaban seguidas casi a sus pies repisas con forma de cuadrados que sobresalían, unas sin nada y las del otro lado con ropa y algunos cuadernos, en la pared que daba a la puerta habían escritorios -cada uno a un lado- con sus respectivas sillas 'es más grande que mi habitación en Berk' rio un poco

'eso es bueno' le sonrió también 'disculpa el desorden, no sabía que alguien iba a estar acá' aunque se delató, el pequeño no había notado la ropa desparramada, ni el portátil en el suelo junto a la cama o las zapatillas en medio de la habitación

'no hay cuidado' soltó una pequeña risa _**¿Cómo alguien se puede reír así? Siendo tan adorable**_ Se dijo el más alto

…

Hiccup había dejado a Toothless salir de la jaula -preguntándole antes a Jack si no era alérgico- el minino se estiró y recostó en la cama que sería del castaño, este quería comenzar a acomodar sus cosas. El de cabellos decolorados había salido a no sé qué, y la verdad era que el castaño estaba un poco preocupado, pero trataba de no hacer mucho caso _**¿y si le pasó algo? ¿y… y si no me soportaba y se fue a otro país? ¿y… y si en el camino le asaltan? ¿y s su avión se cae en el mar?**_ Cada vez tenía un escenario diferente en la cabeza y cada uno peor que el anterior, se sentó junto a Toothless mientras le acariciaba lentamente, el gato había comenzado a ronronear al poco rato y luego la puerta se comenzó a abrir dejando ver a un sonriente Jack entrar 'que tal ¿ya acabaste?' le decía mientras entraba con las manos ocupadas, como un resorte el pequeño se levantó a terminar sus labores _**parece que estaba bien al final…**_ se sonrojó por sus propios pensamientos

Dejó la valija en el escritorio y la abrió, dejando ver la ropa perfectamente ordenada, el mayor había visto el interior de la maleta de reojo y había tomado una nota mental, _le gusta tener las cosas en orden__,_ el pequeño sacó de allí varias cosas, unos cuantos pares de pantalones, varias poleras y ropa interior, al menos diez de cada cosa, también sacó algunos cuadernos y los dejó en el escritorio, un par de libros en una de las repisas y recordó fugazmente su uniforme escolar, así que partió para dejarlo descansar también de su empaque y ponerlo en la repisa de la ropa

Acomodadas todas las cosas -hasta algunos juguetes del minino, no se preocupaba mucho por el arenero, era pequeño, pero servía bastante-, dígase ropa, libros, portátil, caja de celular no abierta y también sus lápices y croquera, decidió mirar a Jack '¿Qué haces ahí?' estaba sentado en su propia cama revisando algo en el computador '¿ves algo interesante?'

'mmh, algo así' dijo para después seguir comiendo chucherías, el menor recién se daba cuenta de que en la cama de Jack, más específico a su alrededor habían varias bolsas de frituras y dulces '¿no quieres ver una peli conmigo?' le preguntó inocente a lo que el menor dijo sin dudar

'claro, será divertido' se acercó rápido al mayor pero antes de llegar junto a él le dijo 'espérate que me pongo la pijama'

Tomó rumbo a su cama y sacó de debajo de la almohada una polera verde desgastada y un pantalón que le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla color café. Se comenzó a desvestir lentamente, mostrando su delgado cuerpo al que aún seguía sentado en la cama, deleitándose –por alguna razón que aún no llega a comprender- con la fineza de espalda y sus pequeñas caderas, casi pareciendo de niña, casi '¿no crees que te falta comer un poco?' le dijo para no perder el hilo de la conversación

'créeme que no importa cuánto coma no subo de peso, y ya tengo 15, ni siquiera crezco de altura' al fin se dio la vuelta, estaba subiéndose aún los pantalones, dejando ver para variar sus boxers verdes oscuros

'de verdad te gusta el color verde' se rio en la cara del menor por su falta de color al elegir la ropa. Al pequeño se le subió el rubor de golpe y susurró

'que andas viendo… sucio' mientras se terminaba de vestir 'y para tu información, es mi color favorito en el mundo' le sacó la lengua. Ambos muchacho se sentaron juntos en la cama del mayor '¿Qué vamos a ver?' le preguntó mientras abrazaba la almohada que tenía entre los brazos -que era de la cama de Jack pero ya que-

'Zona apocalíptica' lo miró a los ojos, expresándole toda su ansiedad por ver la película. Al solo ver la imagen el pequeño soltó un pequeño gemido del susto, era de zombies, la rama del cine que más odiaba, aquella rama que le causaba horribles pesadillas 'dicen que es bastante buena'

'si… se ve bastante entretenida, yuju' festejó un poco sin ganas, miró sus pies y la parte de sus piernas que estaba al descubierto, sin pelo _**¿Por qué tuve que ser lampiño? Eso es raro entre los chicos, seguro que Jack tiene todo en su lugar**_ se dijo y miró al teñido disimuladamente, estaba usando unos pantalones cortos grises y una camiseta sin mangas azul clara, pero se fijó en sus piernas torneadas pero a la vez delgadas, sip, tenían esos típicos cabellos que estaban en todas las demás piernas –eran muy poco y casi invisibles- para cuando se dio cuenta, Jack ya había preparado todo y se había sentado a su lado, con las frituras en frente y en computador también 'dios… ya me entró el miedo' susurró

'Vamos Hiccup, será genial, estas películas son para niños' le golpeó el hombro con la mano hecha puño _**sí, no tiene porqué asustarme, es sólo una tonta película**_

…

'¡No!' jadeó el pequeño aferrándose al torso de Jack mientras este le miraba sorprendido una vez más, se había estado asustando toda la película, y eso que ni siquiera llevaban una hora

'sabes pequeño… mejor lo dejamos para otro día' dijo mientras se movía lentamente

'¡No!' le gritó el castaño 'dije que la iba a ver, lo dije' se limpió un poco las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. El chico teñido se había estado resistiendo a tomar al otro y arroparlo, pero cada vez se le complicaba más

Ver esas grotescas escenas le hacía mal, esa sangre que salpicaba y aquellos gritos que se oían tan reales resonaban en su cabeza y definitivamente no le dejarían dormir. Cada vez estaba más metido en el pecho del más alto y este sólo le acariciaba la espalda mientras trataba de asomar la cabeza

Jack tenía un dulce en la boca, y miraba la película a tantos, estaba mucho más interesado en las reacciones del pequeño al verla, saltaba, gemía o jadeaba, se escondía en su pecho y hasta soltaba algunas lágrimas, era ciertamente interesante

_**¿Por qué estar con él me deja este sentimiento de tranquilidad? A pesar de que no esté nada tranquilo, pobrecillo, aunque él es que no quiere detener la peli**__**,**_ se dijo el mayor _**¿acaso es tonto? Lleva bastante rato temblando, pero ha cumplido su promesa de verla completa**_

'a él no' soltó antes de que atacaran al amigo de la protagonista 'no te hizo nada' se escondió nuevamente en el pecho de Jack

_Que debería hacer… esta ya es una zona apocalíptica_ escuchó decir a la muchacha corre, _**vete de allí, no seas babosa**_ quiso gritar, pero no le salía la voz. En eso la pantalla de fue al negro y el castaño abrió un ojo, al parecer ya estaba en su fin, pero se había equivocado

_Noooooo_ se escuchó un grito que casi le saca el corazón y le hizo tomar la mano grande y fría de Jack, fue el ahora quien soltó un jadeo 'ya pasó' le acarició tiernamente la espalda 'tranquilo' le reconfortaba

Poco a poco, la música de los créditos se fue haciendo débil y cuando ya dejó de sonar, el más alto trató de moverse pero fue en vano, el pequeño Hiccup de había quedado dormido en su pecho, se había acurrucado mientras le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras. Sin moverse demasiado dejó las chucherías en el suelo, cerró el computador y fue a parar al mismo lugar, se levantó levemente, preocupándose por el poco peso que el muchacho portaba

Abrió las tapas y se metió allí con el menor aún a cuestas, se acostó de lado y trató de normalizar su respiración, trató pero al tener al pequeño tan cerca pudo darse cuenta que en verdad su cara estaba llena de pecas, hasta en la frente tenía algunas, entonces sólo se rio

'Duerme bien, pequeño Hiccup'

…

No quise escribir más :c perdón, estuve en el campo por las vacaciones de invierno y eso, sólo pinté un par de cuadros, tejí un poco y ayudé a mi madre en lo que necesitaba jkjkl soy como una abuela, gracias a las que me mandaron mensajitos, me hicieron feliz y también x los reviews y los follows djadjlaskd ya eso, no molesto más acá, eso sí que me quedó harto corto el capítulo

Chao chao


End file.
